Dragonball GT: The Last Revelation
by Mrs. SLinKY
Summary: Vegeta has a crush. Trunks befriends an artificial Saiyan under his dad's instruction and finds out some pretty interesting things... Rated M for strong language, sexual content, drug use, and violence. OCxVegeta, OCxTrunks, GotenxBulla, BulmaxYamcha
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonball GT**

**Chapter One**

**Bulma's Bombshell**

At Capsule Corp. it was calm before the storm in these peaceful times. Vegeta and Bulma had not been getting along for about several months now and the two just seemed to grow restless of one another. She was always aggravated whenever he would leave for long periods of time to go off fighting or training. It seemed it was all he cared about, not to mention competing with Goku. There were no threats to the planet so why did he need to train all the time? Vegeta could at least spend some time with his family, Bulma thought. He had missed so many milestones when the kids were growing up, like Trunks walking and Bulla's first word. Well... no more! I gave him a chance to change and he made no effort to show that he even cared about his family. Stupid Saiyan pride! Bulma thought angrily as she slammed her fists on the desk she was sitting behind when Vegeta walked in with a scowl on his face.

"...And where were _you?_ Out fighting as usual?" Bulma said with an accusing stare as she got up from the desk she was sitting by and stood abrupt with arms crossed in front of her.

"Keep your nose out of my business woman! At least I'm not cheating on you." He shot back as he walked by her. She grabbed his arm to prevent him from going further.

"We need to talk Vegeta!"

"About what? Your women's problems? Save it! I've got better things to do." He said as he angrily pulled his arm away from her and walked in the other room to get away from her incessant nagging. She followed him upstairs to their bedroom.

"You haven't treated me right since we got together Vegeta." She accused. "All you've done was neglect our family and you missed out on so much. I have needs Vegeta, me and the kids should be your first priority over anything."

"Our kids are grown up and don't need us like that anymore. If you wanna preach to me about this stupid shit then why don't you look in the mirror huh? You're absorbed in your work here _and_ you disrespect me!"

"I? I disrespect you? You're the one who's always calling me 'that woman!'-"

"If you don't like it then do something about it then!" Vegeta retorted.

"I will!" She said with a huff. "V-Vegeta we are through!" He stepped back and stared at her for a moment before looking confused.

"Yeah you heard right." She continued. "I want a divorce."

"Crazy talk, I know you don't mean it Bulma. You can't just throw away the years we have spent together just because I don't bow to your every whim." Vegeta said now looking a little hurt but trying not to show it in front of her.

"I gave you countless chances to change Vegeta. You were never home and you always neglected our marriage. I should have seen it before... Our marriage was only based on lust wasn't it? And you felt obligated to be with me because of that Saiyan pride!" She pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"-That Saiyan pride was the Saiyan code of ethics based on loyalty until death! Was that not enough for you? I gave you my vowels and you step on them like it's nothing!"

"I may not understand what it's like to be a Saiyan Vegeta, but you need to know how to treat people better." She said now with her arms placed on her hips. "I want you to pack your things and get out Vegeta."

"Is that all then?" Vegeta said.

"No Vegeta, there are some things I need to tell you before you go..." Bulma added as he pulled a suitcase from the closet and started packing his clothes on the bed waiting for more bad news to come. Bulma took a deep breath and began hoping that what she had to tell him wasn't going to send him into a rampage.

"Vegeta... I have been cheating on you with Yamcha and I plan on marrying him after the divorce is settled." Vegeta stopped for a minute to stare at her. He could feel the anger boiling inside him. He had to use everything he had to prevent himself from going off the deep end. Then he spoke slowly, almost as if to himself.

"So you... and the ex huh?" He said tapping a finger on his crossed arms. "You'll rue the day you played with my heart! How long has this been going on?" He demanded.

"Since Trunks was little." She said meekly now thinking she should have had Goku or someone strong there to keep Vegeta at bay while she planned on fleeing from Vegeta.

"You..!" He said now taking a few steps toward her. He had no words just pent up rage and hurt. How could she do this to me? I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, I wasn't enough for her? I was the best she could get and to be played around with by that cretin Yamcha. "You made me look like a fool woman!" He said now pointing an accusing finger at her.

By this time Vegeta had already smashed all the trinkets she had on a dresser and put a hole through the wall. He didn't say a word. He gathered up the rest of his things and as he walked out towards the front door he turned back to Bulma who had followed him out.

"Looks like I'll be paying that backstabber a visit..." He said before he stormed off.

"Vegeta no!" Bulma shouted after him. He turned back to her now the two of them outside in the sunlit summer day.

"This was why I didn't wanna marry you to begin with woman. I knew something was fickle about you and now I know. I hope the two of you are happy together. You two can rot in Hell for all I care. I should have stuck with a Saiyan woman at least they are loyal. Blasted humans." He turned away and flew off in a bout of energy before Bulma could say anything more. Vegeta… I'm sorry, but you weren't there for me. I really did love you but Yamcha was my first. She thought and since then Yamcha has changed into a faithful companion who is fun loving and spends time with everyone else. She was surprised that Vegeta's reaction wasn't worse. Bulma stood there for a minute looking after where Vegeta had just stood before taking a long sigh and going back inside.

***Meanwhile something strange was brewing from afar. Unbeknownst to the Z warriors, Hell had opened up again ensuring that all the villains could once again be revived by Babidi's magic. Down below much of the menacing henchmen sat at a round table with darkness surrounding the lot of them. Of these villains were Babidi met with his father Bibidi and their creation Majin Buu; next was Cell in his Perfect form sitting beside Nappa and Raditz. Dabura, managed to attend this meeting as well for he came from Other World and jumped off of Snake Way to be there. Freiza in his final form and Dr. Gero seemed to be the ones controlling the plan for world destruction. Cooler and Shenron stood against the wall of darkness looking on and observing what the others had to say.

"So what was so important that you had to drag all of us here Dr. Gero?" Freiza asked with a smug look on his face as if he was in the middle of something important. Dr. Gero grinned and all of the henchmen looked curious and a little confused. "Well…" he began. "Since there was a rift in the atmosphere, by my calculations we could actually leave Hell and be revived back to Earth with Bibidi and Babidi's magic; therefore ridding the Earth and its human population."

"Is their magic even strong enough to do that?-" Nappa asked with a dumb look on his face.

"Of course it is!" Babidi shot back. "My father and I have been perfecting our magic since we've been dead and we have stumbled upon some intricate laid practices." He said clasping his hands together in glee as if he held the secret to the universe.

"There is bad news though…" Dr. Gero went on to say. "If we come back we won't be as strong as we were when we left, so I have a backup distraction in mind until we become stronger and then we can wipe out what's left of Earth and its Saiyans."

"Well spit it out, we haven't got all day!" Cell exclaimed impatiently as he leaned back in his seat with arms crossed in front of him. Dr. Gero continued. "I made a secret weapon that I never got to use before my demise."

"Go on." Freiza urged.

"Anyway, my goal was to make a normal human into a purebred Saiyan to mingle with the Saiyans and humans above. Luckily I still had cells to make her from."

"It's a her? Why?" Raditz asked.

"…to distract Goku and the others." Dr. Gero said simply. "I have found a way to take the most beautiful girl I could find and turn her into an artificial purebred Saiyan. I could use her to destroy the Z warriors and everyone else, saving us the trouble. The only thing is… her cells were modeled after Vegeta's since his cells were all I had left when my lab was destroyed."

"So where is this secret place you're keeping this so-called weapon?" Freiza asked with a smirk on his face.

"She's buried underneath my old lab in a pod. Thankfully Goku and the others didn't find the lower basement level when they blew up my lab. She's been in a comatose stage powering up and getting stronger ever since." Dr. Gero finished. Freiza sat back for minute taking everything in before speaking.

"So what's the purpose of making an artificial Saiyan when most of us here are trying to eliminate them?" He asked grimacing at the android.

"It's to get their attention, play with their hearts and minds before exposing their weaknesses and then when we are done with her conquering Earth and other planets alike… we can eliminate her too so she is not a threat to us." Dr. Gero exclaimed now feeling anxious to get back to Earth and pay the Z warriors back for what they did to him, his androids, and his lab.

"Well what are we standing around here for?" Asked Nappa with a fist raised as he got up from the table. "Let's get the heck outta here!"

They all got up from their seats and with bursts of energy flew to the main surface of Hell so Babidi and his father could start their ritual to revive everyone killed by the Z warriors. They placed their hands in the air and the two wizards opened up a portal in Hell's rift. None of them were hesitant at all to leave. They dashed out like a flash and went to their designated destinations to hide out while Dr. Gero and Freiza decided to go together to the androids' destroyed lab. It didn't take them long to reach their destination either. Dr. Gero and Freiza stood on the ground that was once the lab. Dr. Gero walked upon a corner of land leaned down and brushed off the dirt revealing a control panel. He opened it up and typed his code for entry. The light on the panel dimmed green and unlocked the latch which opened up a staircase leading downstairs. Freiza followed him down the corridor to an adjacent room where there were dozens of terminals and pods of such nature. Dr. Gero walked over to the back wall.

"Here it is." He said. Freiza looked down to see a rectangular portion of the floor had been cut out.

"That's it?" He said. "You came to show me a broken floor board?" Dr. Gero turned on some equipment and raised the floor level to reveal the clear glass covered pod and the specimen inside.

"She's ready." He said with glee as he unlatched the remaining security features. Freiza could see what the doctor was talking about. Inside he could see the figure of a girl at rest in pod filled with bio liquids of the sorts. The android pulled another switch and the pod began to drain. Finally a light on the door flashed green and the pod opened. There she stood in comatose state still eyes closed and not moving.

"You can wake up now. I command you." Dr. Gero ordered. The girl's eyes fluttered for a minute before opening and she saw the two of them standing there staring at her. "Did you have a nice nap?" Dr. Gero asked as she stepped out into the middle of the floor.

She was, as Dr. Gero put it, one of the most beautiful he could find and appeared to resemble Android 18. She had the perfect hourglass shaped body, large breasts, and silky hair which were pulled up into a short ponytail. Her long bangs covered her left eye and there was a beauty mark just under the other eye. For this she wore red lipstick and her clothes were that of a blue jumpsuit and black stilettos. Finally her looks were complimented by a monkey tail which she wrapped around her waist.

"Something's not right about her Dr. Gero." Freiza said now examining the girl standing before him.

"…And what's that?" He asked a little annoyed that someone already found a flaw with his perfect creation.

"Dr. Gero you didn't do your research did you? All Saiyans have black hair and eyes. This one's got green eyes and brown hair."

"You're right… I wonder what went wrong." Dr. Gero agreed now examining the data files he had on the control panel. "Humph, it says here that she is complete but she's not one hundred percent a purebred Saiyan. She's only ninety-seven percent Saiyan. Somehow the hair and eyes didn't turn the color I had intended."

"Well, it looks like you're looking at the other three percent wouldn't you say doctor?" Freiza mocked. "Are you sure she is as strong as you say she is? Can she even turn Super Saiyan?"

"Well of course!" Dr. Gero said in defense. "Unmask your power levels." He said turning to his creation. She did as she was told and unleashed her power for Freiza to see. The room lit up instantly it bright yellow light as she unleashed what was hidden for so long.

"Incredible!" Freiza exclaimed. "I didn't think it was possible, but she's almost at level one million!"

"Bah! hahahaha!" Dr. Gero laughed like the maniac he was. "This is perfect! She's the pinnacle of our future successes just you wait and see…"

"But what should we call her?" Freiza asked with a puzzled look on his face. Dr. Gero stopped for a moment with hands down to his sides.

"We shall call her… Geta."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonball GT**

**Chapter 2**

**Goku the Matchmaker**

Goku woke up with a short gasp as felt the power level for a brief moment and then it was gone. Something isn't right out there. I can feel it, he thought to himself. Or maybe it was just a dream, whatever it was it was the most powerful yet. He was almost convinced that it was a dream because no one had ever been that high of a level, until he saw Vegeta standing over him with a sullen look on his face and arms crossed.

"Did you feel that too, Kakarot?"

"I did." He replied. "I thought it was just a dream." He said scratching his head clueless. I guess it wasn't a dream after all if Vegeta felt it too.

"I'm gonna go check it out." Vegeta established.

"But why Vegeta? Don't you need more time to-"

"I need to do something to keep my mind busy Kakarot. You wouldn't understand." He cut in before Goku could finish his sentence and headed for the door. Maybe Vegeta was right, he thought. Perhaps getting out of the house would do him some good. He did spend the last two days isolating himself in the guest room of Goku and Chi-Chi's house. Poor Vegeta thought Goku. He's going through a hard time right now. Hey I know! Goku thought excitedly. I'll find him a new wife. This shouldn't be too hard.

"Hey Vegeta wait up!" He said as Vegeta stopped to glance back at him. "I have an idea Vegeta, what if I was to find you a new girl?"

"Kakarot."

"What is it?"

"Shut up."

"Aww, c'mon Vegeta, it might be fun to get out there and meet someone." He said enthusiastically.

"I don't need anyone's help in finding another mate. Besides, women seem more trouble than what their worth. I'm better off alone. Anyway I don't need you to play matchmaker." He retorted starting to feel annoyed. They continued walking through the meadow.

"Please Vegeta." He begged with a big grin on his face and clasping his hands together as if in prayer. "Chi-Chi said if I don't make you happy then I won't get any dinner."

"Humph!" Vegeta grunted. "You'd be better off without a woman chaining you to leash as well Kakarot."

"Hey-" Goku protested. Then the two of them took flight towards where the huge power was located before it had disappeared. It took about fifteen minutes for them to reach their destination. They landed in the flat dirt surface where Dr. Gero's lab used to be standing.

"This is where it was." Vegeta exclaimed looking around as if to find the source right there.

"Maybe they left." Goku said. "Either way I'm getting a very bad feeling about this."

"They are hiding their power levels. They've got to be." Vegeta presumed. The two Saiyans stood there for moment before giving up on their dead end search. Finally the two retreated to the city where Vegeta finally agreed to let Goku hook him up with someone. They walked around Satan city while Goku pointed out possible candidates for Vegeta to date.

"What about that one Vegeta?" He said as he pointed to the heavyset woman in a red floral dress eating an ice cream. She had on a sunhat and glasses. Vegeta looked taken aback.

"Ugh!" He said in disgust.

"Never mind… Hey how about that lady over there?" He now pointed to the old lady in a yellow dress and a brown purse.

"Yeah if I want someone already on their deathbed…" Vegeta replied sarcastically.

"What about her?" Goku continued pointing out another one. This time it was a meek little girl holding a balloon.

"Ack! Too young Kakarot! You're such an idiot! Why did I agree to go to town with you?-"

"Here we are!" Goku said cheerfully as he opened a door to one of the shops. Vegeta glanced up at the sign above the entrance.

"Speed Dating? What the-" Before Vegeta could protest Goku had already pulled him inside where someone greeted them at the door.

"Welcome to the Speed Dating Love Shop. How can I help you two gents today?" The tall dark steward greeted.

"Hi." Goku replied. "My friend here just went through a divorce and he needs a new wife."

"Kakarot!" Vegeta grumbled as he elbowed Goku as hard as he could in the arm.

"Ow, Vegeta, that hurts." He said rubbing his arm.

"Follow me." The steward said as he led them to a table and ushered for Vegeta to take a seat. "Now how this is gonna work is there are many women here who you will spend five minutes each getting to know one another. After your time is up you will sit with the next person and so on. Your friend here can wait in our lounge area."

"Gee thanks." Goku said as he made his way across the room.

"Kakarot! Wait!-" Vegeta stammered as he watched Goku sit down and pull out a magazine to look through. Dammit, thought Vegeta, I'll pay him back for making a fool out of me. Curse you Kakarot. Goku glanced up from the magazine to give Vegeta the thumbs up before going back to what he was doing. This only made Vegeta more irritated but he still managed to keep his composure.

A bell rang to signal it was time to start. The first candidate was a young lady about in her twenties with blonde hair and brown eyes and she was dressed quite provocatively. She leaned into the table and beamed at Vegeta who stared back clueless.

"Hi." She said in a curtsey voice. "My name's Penelope."

"Hi… So… what do you do?" Vegeta asked thinking this one wasn't so bad looking.

"Well…" She began. "I like candy and ponies and I'm going to college to study to be a hairstylist!" The girl answered gleefully. Vegeta just gazed at this naïve girl as she continued to talk of pointlessness about herself. This girl is a fool, he thought to himself. Could this day get any more ridiculous? The bell sounded again and it was time for the girls to rotate. Next up was a shy girl dressed in black with red rimmed glasses. They didn't say anything to each other. It was just an uncomfortable longest five minutes of their lives. The bell went off once more and another lady sat down. This one had the looks.

"So… um… My name's Candie, what's yours?" She asked as Vegeta was contemplating whether or not he should tell her his name or use a fake name.

"Piccolo." He replied now finding a little humor in this foolish predicament Goku had got him into.

"So like… who should go first, me or you? Well… there's always that saying ladies first so I guess I can start. First of all, I like to question everything around me like why is the sky blue and why do pens have caps and such and I'm pretty much laid back besides I like playing volleyball in my spare time on the beach…" This woman's nuts too, Vegeta thought. This is going nowhere he thought to himself as she continued to talk about nothing. The speed dating lasted until all the people were acquainted with one another and it was time to leave. Goku got up and finally greeted his restless friend.

"So did you get any numbers Vegeta?" He asked but Vegeta just glared up at him without saying a word as they exited the speed dating shop and out into the street without saying a word. Vegeta wondered secretly to himself if he was ever going to recover from this emotional scar that has now become his life. Will he ever be loved again?

***Meanwhile Dr. Gero, Freiza and Geta stood afar from the Satan city planning their attack.

"Why didn't you tell us you couldn't fly?" Freiza exclaimed in frustration as he lectured Geta while she smoked a cigarette and blew the smoke in face in disrespect. She flicked her cigarette ash on the ground.

"You never asked." She replied simply in almost a monotonous tone and crossing her arms. They had been standing on a cliff miles from Satan City.

"Aargh!" Freiza clenched his teeth and fists and then turned to Dr. Gero who just gave him a raised eyebrow as Freiza pointed an accusing finger at him. "What's wrong with this ill repute cretin you call a secret a weapon?"

"She_ is_ part of Vegeta, Freiza. I didn't say she wasn't going to be at least a little defiant-"

"As far as I am concerned…" Geta cut in. "I don't know who died and made you two the boss of me but I'm not some nimble-headed buffoon you can just throw tricks at and expect me to jump. I'll do it my way!"

"Why you!-" Freiza started but Gero stopped him and assured him to let her do it her way. Gero ushered Geta to get going and she left without a word more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonball GT**

**Chapter 3**

**World Tournament: Geta v Vegeta**

The tournament was about to begin. The first matchup was starting and Geta sat with her arms crossed in front of her. She sat in a corner next to a window observing the other contestants who were practicing their fighting styles. I'm bored she thought. Why do I have to compete? I can wipe all these weaklings out in one blow. This is stupid and an insult to my abilities.

"Hey beautiful." One of the fighters said to her trying to make a pass. "How would you like to be my special little lady? I promise I'll go easy on ya. Heh heh."

"Why don't you shove off? Loser!" Geta shot back nastily glaring up at him and his stupid grin.

"Why you-" He said threating to put his hands on her but a purple haired young man intervened.

"Hey you heard her. Why don't you leave the lady alone huh?" He said and the other fighter backed off and left. "Sorry about that. I saw you were having trouble with that guy."

"Yeah well… thanks. But I don't need help from anyone."

"That sounds a lot like what my father would say… By the way I'm Trunks."

"Geta." She replied and they shook hands.

"Wow your name is even like my dad's. Small world-"

"Up next is Trunks versus the Great Zaibaman!" The announcer shouted from the arena and the words bled into the speakers of the waiting area.

"Well I got to get going. Nice to meet you." Trunks said to her and headed out into the arena to fight. Nice kid she thought. Too bad being nice doesn't get you anywhere in life.

***Goku and Vegeta walked around the waiting area observing all the other fighters waiting to compete in the tournament.

"Wow this was a great turn out Vegeta. Are you excited about fighting?" Goku said stuffing his face with a mouth full of food. Vegeta just grunted and placed his hands in his pockets while the two Saiyans walked side by side. "I hope we get to compete with one another Vegeta. It's been awhile."

"Me too Kakarot..." Goku could tell Vegeta wasn't himself. Even his love for fighting wasn't enough to keep him from being distracted. The announcer came on the intercom again.

"Next into the arena Geta versus Gohan. Please report to the ring immediately." Geta? Vegeta thought. Was it a coincidence? Goku and Vegeta made their way to watch the fight out of curiosity and so Goku could cheer his son on. Gohan entered the ring to see Geta standing in front of him on the other side of the arena with a hand on her hip. He noticed the tail wrapped around her waist. Impossible he thought. Is she… a Saiyan?

"Huh?" Goku began. "Hey Vegeta check it out. That pretty girl has a tail!"

"Impossible!" Vegeta said in awe. "There's no evidence that a Saiyan woman even survived. How can this be?"

Geta stood without a fighting stance and observed her opponent from across the ring. Gohan was ready to fight. He made the first move and lunged at her with a kick but she caught him in midair and threw him across the ring. Gohan got up once more and charged at her but she used instant transmission and warped behind him and kicked him in the back and sent Gohan sprawling out of the ring. The shock on Gohan's face was priceless. He never lost a match that fast before. That was unreal. She walked over to where Gohan was sitting on the ground confused and dazed at what just happened.

"You should really work on skills more boy. I could've taken your head off." Geta said walking by him and resuming her place at the corner of the arena.

"Whoa… she just knocked Gohan out of the ring like it was nothing. I can't wait to fight her." Goku said in awe. Vegeta stood speechless watching Geta intently. His mouth gaped open and Goku had to shut it for him. The time came again and it was Trunks' turn to fight Geta.

"Well hello again." Trunks said as he readied his stance. It wasn't even ten minutes into the fight and Geta had already knocked Trunks out of the ring as well. Every fighter Geta fought was knocked out of the ring and lost their battle with her including Pan, Goten, Uub, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin. Finally it was Goku's turn fight. He stood across the ring eyeing Geta more out of curiosity than as a threat. Vegeta stood at the edge of the arena with the announcer and watch the fight intently. Both of them were taking swings at one another and Vegeta noticed her fighting style was a lot like his own. This is too weird to be a coincidence he thought. Goku turned Super Saiyan and fired a Kamehameha at Geta but she dodged out of the way and used instant transmission to warp in front of Goku and she kicked him so hard in the torso it sent him sprawling out of the ring.

"Unbelievable!" Vegeta said to himself as Goku lay sprawled on the ground next to him with that _stupid_ grin on his face.

"Final match. Geta and Vegeta enter the ring!"

"Vegeta wait!" Goku said. "I noticed a weakness while fighting her. She can't fly. Watch out for her energy attacks." Vegeta nodded and headed out onto the arena.

Geta and Vegeta stood across the arena studying and gazing carefully at one another. She's so beautiful, he thought to himself. How could this little brunette bombshell be any match for someone like me? He observed her slender figure. Look at this, I can snap her like a twig, he thought finally.

"Are they gonna fight or just stare at each other?" Krillin asked aloud now in the stands to his friends, but everything else was silent and the tension was so thick in the crowd you could cut it with a knife. Geta placed a hand on her hip and spoke up.

"You can put your tongue back in your mouth now." She said to Vegeta who didn't realize he stood agape. He covered his mouth in embarrassment. "Well? Make your move." She said impatiently.

"Aren't you going to block or attack?" Vegeta pointed out that she wasn't in a fighting stance. Should I really attack an unarmed girl?

"I'm growing bored." Geta confirmed yawning.

"Fine!" He leapt and threw himself at her from whence she dodged out of his way at the last minute. Geta back flipped over his kick and nailed him in the back with her heel and sent him sprawling on the over him shocked that such a small figure such as that could knock him off his feet. He rolled over to see her coming at him. She flew a kick toward his face but he caught it and choke slammed her into the ground. She's using her legs a lot he noticed. That lower body is strong. He wondered what it would be like to fight her naked... Then the dirty thoughts started entering his mind and what he wanted to do with her. He shook his head. What am I doing? I can't be thinking about that! He scolded himself.

"Oh no! Vegeta's too distracted by her to fight back!" Goku shrieked.

Geta roundhouse kicked him in the stomach with her knee and it knocked the wind out of Vegeta who gasped for air. She lifted him by the shirt collar and they were face to face, inches from each other. Her fiery green eyes burned into his black abyss. He could feel his pride being stripped away and his world and time itself had stopped. It was like nothing else mattered, it was just him and Geta. She brought his heart to its knees. This is crazy. No one has ever made me feel this way… So vulnerable, yet… insecure and intimidated. Then she spoke into his ear seductively. He could feel her hot breath on him.

"Careful… I'm silent, but deadly." She said just before doing a close range final flash attack. Vegeta flew backwards and hit the ground with a crack. Geta backed off as if to toy with him waiting for him to get up. Vegeta stood up trembling and turned himself into a super Saiyan two. He charged at her with everything he had and she teleported out of the way. He came around with another attack but not before she back flipped and caught him in the back.

"You're proving to be more trouble than what you're worth." She snickered. He took flight high above the arena and readied a final shine attack, but Geta caught it and deflected it back at him. Geta then powered up while Vegeta fired another volley of attacks which just bounced off the energy Geta was emitting. She fired a final flash at Vegeta and sent him falling to the ground. This can't be! She has all my attacks! How? Vegeta kept his composure and decided to launch another attack. He started a Galick Gun attack but disappeared with it only to reappear in front of Geta. He fired at her and she covered herself to defend against it and fired an attack of her own. Their attacks hit one another but it blasted the two of them back. He took a running lunge at Geta and caught her off guard but not before she caught him in the groin, both attacks sent them sprawling out of the ring.

"Geta and Vegeta have both fallen out of the ring! Both of them are disqualified!"

"What?" Vegeta couldn't believe what just happened. He could see Geta walking towards him. He couldn't help but admire her. I shouldn't be getting this excited over a silly girl! I'm Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans. I'm a fighter, not a lover.

"Pick yourself off the ground! You look like a sniveling idiot." She said picking him up onto his feet and pushed him away. Vegeta retorted.

"Not so fast!" He said pointing to her. "Just who the Hell do you think you are?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough…" Geta replied as if it was a threat, she turned away and teleported out of there before he could interrogate her about having a tail. He tried to locate where she was but could not and the rest of the tournament went on as intended.

"Geta…" Vegeta spoke her name over and over in his head. This time he allowed the dirty thoughts to flourish in his head. After all it was the only pleasure he had experienced all day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonball GT**

**Chapter 4**

**The Dream**

"WHAT?" You LOST!" Freiza shrieked at Geta who had been sitting in the doorway of Freiza's spaceship wrapped in a brown blanket and sipping a cup of tea. She made herself oblivious to his criticisms. "Why didn't you go Super Saiyan?"

"Vegeta lost too, don't blame all this on me. _He_ said I was undefeatable." She said pointing an accusing finger at Dr. Gero. "Take it up with _him_."

"Huh? Why you insolent-" Dr. Gero began but he stopped himself and changed his tone to remind her of the task at hand. "The whole point of having you join the martial arts tournament was so you could win the title and catch their attention and become buddy, buddy with them, so you could inevitably destroy them, of course."

"Seems like your little experiment didn't go as planned." Freiza snickered at the doctor. "She can't even follow simple orders, what exactly is so special about her?"

"She was holding back. She was only using thirty-seven percent of her strength." Dr. Gero exclaimed. Raditz and Nappa walked by them chuckling.

"Hey are we too late for another one of Geta's mood swings?" Nappa mocked.

"Bite me, ass-lick!" Geta retorted.

"Apparently not." Raditz said as she threw her tea cup at them in the doorway. It shattered missing the two Saiyans completely as they went inside the spaceship still laughing to themselves. Dr. Gero turned to Geta and gave her new orders.

"I want you, Raditz, and Nappa to team up. You guys are going to be having some fun tomorrow. Call it training. I'll show you Freiza, Geta has a lot more to offer than you think…"

"I don't get it. She has a tail! She's a Saiyan!" Vegeta exclaimed that evening at the dinner table. He was having dinner with Goku's family.

"Well, Vegeta maybe her parents were aliens too? Not everyone who has a tail is a Saiyan, you know?" Chi-Chi said putting dinner on the table. Goku was already stuffing his face and trying to join the conversation.

"Hey Vegeta, she had a lot of your attacks. It would be great to see you guys fight again." He swallowed his food. "Did fighting Geta feel like you were fighting yourself? Hey! I bet she'd be the perfect girl for you! You said you wanted a Saiyan, well here she is!" Vegeta's face twitched and his face turned red with embarrassment. Goku ate more before speaking again.

"Hey I know, maybe we can go to Bulma in the morning and get more information on Geta. I would love to know about her!"

"What?" Vegeta protested. "Nonsense!"

"Hey, that's a great idea." Chi-Chi exclaimed. Vegeta put his head down into his hands in frustration. Great! Bulma's the last person I want to see. That night they all went to bed and Vegeta feel into a deep sleep.

It was morning and Geta stood leaning against a rock with a hand on her hip and glancing down to inspect her manicure on the other hand when Vegeta teleported in front of her along with Goku. She stood erect when she saw them.

"Ready to get started?" She asked. He nodded. "Lead the way." He was just about ready to take flight when he remembered she couldn't fly, so they walked a distance through the field without speaking a word. Every now and then Vegeta would glance over to see Geta glance up at the sky almost as if she was pondering something. The sunlight hit her face just right that it illuminated her beauty. She caught his glance and he turned away quickly.

"Humph! Right here is fine." He said.

"Suit yourself." They readied their stances and began to fight. Vegeta started with a punch but Geta cartwheeled out of the way. She did a backflip and kicked him twice with both legs and sent him flying into the ground. Geta took a lunge at him. He teleported out of the way and caught her in the side with his foot but that didn't seem to faze her. They fought furiously with each other blocking the others attacks. Amazing, he thought. She's anticipating my every move. Time past and Vegeta and Geta had been fighting from dawn until dusk. Goku knew the two of them were holding back but I wonder why… he thought. Goku glanced across the battlefield but did not notice Nappa, Raditz, Babidi, Freiza, and Dr. Gero were also watching the fight from afar.

"We can't have them fighting like this." Dr. Gero protested. "The plan was to get them to fall in love and have a child. I even have Vegeta's cells inside her, if I can control her from my remote device then there should be no problem placing Vegeta under my control either."

"Then if that was the plan to begin with why didn't say something before?" Babidi shot back at him. "Gimme that!" He said as he snatched Dr. Gero's remote device used to control the two Saiyans.

"Wait! What are you doing fool!" Gero screamed lunging at Babidi who was already tinkering with the controller.

"I'm speeding up the breeding process." He exclaimed with the biggest grin on his smitten and wrinkled face. He turned the dial up aiming it at Vegeta and Vegeta started to feel tingling all throughout his body. He screamed in pain and his eyes turned pale blue. Vegeta was grabbing the sides of his head still screaming while Geta looked on in horror thinking to help him in some way.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted. "What's happening to you?" But it was already too late. Vegeta stood there quietly after it was all done and the commotion stopped. Both the Saiyans stood there in silence while Vegeta was staring at the ground. He glanced up slowly at Geta who stood there in awe and then a grin spread across his wicked face. He put all his focus on Geta his body burned with desire and he tingled all over from the excitement. Veins popped out of his forehead for then without warning his lunged at Geta violently. She dodged at the last minute to see him coming at her again.

"What in the world..? He's gone mad." She said to herself.

"What did you do to Vegeta?" Gero demanded to Babidi who had been gloating.

"Vegeta has been put back into a primal state where his mind only knows eating, sleeping, fighting, and sex and right now his primitive mind his telling him it's mating season."

"Babidi… you wouldn't that wasn't the plan! I demand you stop this immediately." Gero said as if to threaten the wizard.

"Too late." He said and then turned to the fight and started rooting for Vegeta. "Get her Vegeta!"

Vegeta swooped in taking swings at Geta who all she could do was block but he kept breaking her barriers. She knew physically he was a lot stronger than she was but her energy attacks were something to behold. Too bad she used all her energy up and was fighting on instinct alone. He was blocking a barrage of attacks until he caught her swing and back handed her with a gloved hand. I don't think I can fight him, Geta thought. He keeps overpowering me and I can feel myself getting exhausted and I don't know why. She was contemplating fleeing until she had all her energy back. Vegeta caught Geta by the arm and started throwing blow after blow at her. She was too weakened to defend herself while she took a beating. Vegeta stopped long enough to pick her up and fly her to a more deserted location where no one could watch them.

She kneed him in the abdomen and sent her falling to her knees. He walked over with the same evil grin on his face and grabbed her by the hair at the back of the head. She yelped out in pain and tears brimmed in her eyes. She attempted taking a kick at him but he caught her leg with the other hand and swung her against the tree and sent her sprawling to the ground. He leaned into her and took a whiff of her perfume before he ripped the top half of her shirt exposing her bare shoulder. She attempted to crawl way from him but he grabbed her by the tail and pulled her toward him. I can't win she thought. I'm done for. He picked her up by the shirt and wrapped his fingers around her slender neck and pinned her to a tree. She pleaded for Vegeta to stop but he was only concerned with one thing…

He smelled her beautiful brunette hair from behind while he had her arms pinned behind her. He licked her soft skin before taking a painful bite into her neck and stripping the rest of her clothes off. She screamed in pain. He pulled her back down on the ground by the tail while she clawed at the ground.

"I know this hurts." he said in her ear "but if you just relax this will be over soon." He leaned in and kissed her bloody mouth without resistance. He pulled away and admired her features, ignoring the black eye and bloody lip he gave her.

"W-what are you doing..?" She said under his trance. He just blankly stared at her before spreading her out against a boulder.

"I'm gonna do what I should have done in the first place." He answered gruffly. From above the trees you could see birds fly away as she screamed bloody murder. He had violated her every being.

Vegeta woke up in a sweat in Goku's guestroom. What kind of screwed up dream was that? He thought. He lay on his back thinking about her. His entire body was stiff and tingly like it was in the dream. There was a knock on the door. Goku poked his head in to see if he was alright.

"You okay Vegeta?"

"I'm fine Kakarot!"

"You had a bad dream didn't you? Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"No!" He grabbed the pillow off the bed his was sleeping on and threw at Goku's face which just fell onto the floor.

"Good night Vegeta." Goku said with a smile and closed the door behind him. Vegeta got up and grabbed the pillow off the floor. He laid back down in bed staring out the window at the stars in the sky. He glanced back up at the ceiling thinking of Geta before putting the pillow over his head tightly and turning on his side and tuning the rest of the world out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragonball GT**

**Chapter 5**

**Surprise, Surprise **

Morning had come and Goku and his friends were at Capsule Corp doing research on Geta with Bulma. Vegeta stood away from everyone and leaned against a corner. Yamcha came in shirtless in the doorway brushing his teeth.

"Hey Vegeta, how are you?"

"Likewise." He turned away scowling with arms crossed in front of him. This is exactly why I didn't want to come. The others gathered around Bulma and her computer.

"I pulled up all the information I could but nothing under that name. There's no file on a Geta." Bulma said now staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. She was completely baffled. They were about to disperse when they heard a low rumbling coming from outside. They got up to glance out the window to see Raditz fly by at top speed.

"Was that who I think it was?" Krillin asked. "And look, there's Nappa too!" This caught Vegeta's attention as he glanced out the window with the rest of them to see.

"You guys stay here." Goku said. "I don't know how but somehow these guys were revived." Vegeta and Goku quickly left in a hurry. It relieved Vegeta to be leaving away from Bulma and Yamcha. He was kind of glad chaos broke out in the streets. The two Saiyans flew above buildings toward where they had seen Raditz and Nappa. There were people screaming and running all the while buildings blew up. They flew until they were at the end of the street to see Raditz and Nappa firing energy attacks into crowds of people running away in fear. They chuckled at the sight of everyone scattering like cattle.

"What is the meaning of this?" Goku shouted but they just stood there with evil grins on their faces. Goku and Vegeta stood next to each other in the deserted street eyeing Raditz and Nappa from a distance.

"Why don't you ask her?" Nappa said. Geta appeared between the two evil Saiyans.

"It's nothing really… just having a little fun." Geta said as she blasted an energy attack at a building and sent it crumbling into pieces just next to them.

"You! You're Geta from the tournament. But why are you doing this?"

"Believe me, it's nothing personal, but I'm just here fighting for my freedom. It's just business." Geta fired another attack this time at Goku and Vegeta but they dodged out of the way at the last minute.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Goku said flying at her but she just side flipped over his attack and hit him hard in the torso with her knee. It stunned him for a moment sending him sprawled on the ground clutching his stomach. He heard someone say 'go' and all of a sudden Vegeta and Nappa were lunging at one another with fists flying. Geta walked up to Goku still on the ground and rolled him over with her heel.

"If you think this is bad then wait 'til you see the surprises I have in store for you two." She said grabbing on the collar of his orange shirt. She punched him and sent him flying into a building. Rubble was sent flying in every direction when Goku powered up and attempted to attack Geta head-on but she teleported out of the way and left Raditz to join in.

"Hello my brother. It's been so long." They were both flying and twirling in midair and Raditz knocked Goku onto the ground with a giant thud and smoke had risen up from the rubble. Vegeta knocked Nappa into a pile of stone and turned his attention onto Geta who had been standing in the middle of the deserted street. He flew in to charge at her, but she back-flipped out of the way.

"Just who do you think you are?" Vegeta demanded with a clenched fist. Geta walked closer until their faces were inches apart from one another. Vegeta stared at her beautiful features and his heart started to race.

"Who am I? Why… I'm the person you used to be!" Geta sent shockwaves through the air and it knocked Vegeta back ten feet. He lay on his stomach face down in the dirt. It was not long before Goku joined him in the dirt as well. Goku chuckled with embarrassment.

"Too bad this is serious, otherwise this would be funny." He said lying sprawled out on his back with his legs up in the air. "Raditz is a lot stronger than when we last fought heh. heh."

"Shut up, Kakarot!" He threw a clump of dirt at Goku and it hit him at the side of the head. Raditz and Nappa flew down to greet them with smirks on their faces and Geta, who was walking behind them. She never seemed to smile at all.

"You should check out the new tricks these buffoons learned." She motioned everyone's attention to Nappa's tail. Unbelievable, Vegeta thought even before he didn't have a tail. "And what's more…" She continued. "Nappa can turn into the Oozaru on free will."

"No way!" Goku said.

"Watch." Before anyone could do anything more, Nappa unleashed an enormous amount of power and started to transform into the Great Ape. Nappa started to rampage the city, knocking over buildings and stomping on cars. Vegeta and Goku were about to get up but Raditz stopped them and powered up into Super Saiyan 3 and was leering at them threateningly. The two bewildered Saiyans looked at each other and then they powered up into Super Saiyans as well.

"Vegeta, keep Nappa from destroying the rest of the city. I'll keep Raditz busy." Goku ushered Vegeta and he flew off to fight the Oozaru. They had been fighting until dusk. The sky was now an orange color over the horizon and it illuminated all the debris caused by their battle. Geta was tiring at how long it was taken. She stood atop an office building tall enough to reach Oozaru Nappa's shoulders. She could see Vegeta flying at Nappa and punched him in the face but didn't faze him in the least.

"Nappa!" Geta shouted and the Oozaru turned to greet her with bright red eyes and a menacing scowl. It seemed even in his Oozaru form he still had some control. "You're useless to me now!" Geta said and fired a final shine attack directly at the Oozaru. This sent Great Ape Nappa toppling to ground with building caving under him. Vegeta couldn't believe it; she crushed the Oozaru with one energy attack. My energy attack. Geta glanced up at Vegeta who was gawking intently at her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said as she teleported to where Goku and Raditz were fighting. Geta fired a death Ki blast and took out Raditz all in the midst of fighting Goku. Goku stood agape in his Super Saiyan 2 state.

"I grow weary of this." Geta said. "They were completely useless to me now."

"He was your comrade. Why would you destroy someone who's on your side?" Goku asked now with Vegeta flying in to stand by Goku. Both of them powered down into their normal state.

"Those weaklings slowed me down. I have no use for them. Humph, I can end a fight faster than those buffoons! Now fight me!" She demanded. Goku's stomach started to growl and everyone looked puzzled at Goku who just grinned and started rubbing his stomach.

"Heh, heh, Looks like I'll have to take a rain check on that Geta. I'm starving!"

"Huh?" Geta looked bewildered.

"If you can hold off until I get something to eat I can fight you but it has to be under my terms. No places where there's innocent people." Goku said.

"Fine." Geta replied with arms crossed in front of her. The three of them then dispersed into the evening night… or at least Goku and Geta did. Goku went to have dinner with his friends and family while Geta made her way down a dank street. She could have easily teleported to her destination but she was in no hurry to get there. Plus she wanted to enjoy the warm summer evening. Street lamps illuminated the street she walked on until she came up to where Vegeta was leaning against a pole. Almost as if he was waiting for her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned as he stepped into the light. Shadow cast across the side of his face while the rest of his handsome features were illuminated by the light.

"I could ask you the same thing toots. What do you want?" She said placing a hand on her hip.

"How is it you possess so many of my attacks?" He said looking vexed and catching Geta off guard.

"That's for _me_ to know… and _you_ to find out." She said as she used instant transmission to warp out of his sight before he could say more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragonball GT**

**Chapter 6**

**Trunks' Mission**

She's playing hard to get, was his first thought. Then again she is in the wrong crowd; of course she is not going to tell her secrets. Vegeta was now at Goku's house laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling pondering and thinking about Geta. Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Chi-Chi.

"Vegeta, Trunks is here to see you." She closed the door behind her. Trunks? Wait a minute… I can get Trunks to find Geta to befriend her and get to know her that way. Moments later Trunks came in carrying more of Vegeta's clothes.

"Hey dad, mom found more of your old clothes." He said pulling out the pink 'Bad Man' shirt from the pile. Vegeta pulled himself off the bed to greet his son.

"Son, I have a request."

"What is it dad?"

"I need you to track down Geta and befriend her for me."

"You mean that girl from the tournament? Why? You… oh you have-"

"No!" He said defensively. "I want you to observe the _enemy_ and report your findings to me. I want to know how she can be defeated." He said as they finished up their conversation and Trunks was about to head out. "And don't tell your mother what you're doing!" He yelled after him as he flew out the open window waving at Vegeta. Moments later Chi-Chi returned.

"Oh he left." She said carrying a plate of snacks and set them down on a table next to the doorway. "Well, I suppose we should get started then Vegeta…"

"What?"

"I'm gonna help you find a job!" Chi-Chi exclaimed with clasped hands and a smile spreading across her face. "You can't pick up good women if you don't have a job and a place to live." She said pushing him out of the room with little resistance from Vegeta.

*Meanwhile*

Geta was sitting on a boulder smoking a cigarette near a watering hole when the purple haired young man from the tournament came to greet her.

"Hi." He began. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I might drop by. We met at the tournament remember?"

"Yes." She said flicking her cigarette to the ground. "Trunks, right?" He nodded. "Well, what can I do for you Trunks? There _must_ be a reason you just happened to drop by." She said turning her attention onto him. The question caught him off guard. He scratched the back of his head out of nervousness.

"J-just to get to know you." He said meekly thinking he should have talked to more women in his life so he could know how to talk to them. Dad, what have you got me into? He thought to himself.

"You were sent here weren't you?" Geta leaned in and smirked.

"Kinda."

"It's alright; I'm not going to geek out or anything. There are people curious about me. I suppose I can enlighten you, but you have to do something for me first. You know quid pro quo."

"And what would that be?"

"Teach me to fly." She said. Trunks thought about it for a moment. Teaching her to fly might give her an advantage when she's fighting with Goku and my dad, but on the other hand… flying never really determined the fate of a battle alone. So I guess it's okay.

"Alright."

"Then shall we begin?" She said as they walked further out into the field.

"Okay right here is fine." Trunks said. "Now all you do is stand like this and clear your mind. Channel the energy throughout your body." Geta followed the instructions but struggled with taking flight. The two of the agreed that if she progressed each time Geta would have to tell Trunks something about her and where she came from. Geta floated for a second before falling on her rear again. Trunks helped her up.

"That's progress; I suppose I owe you an explanation." Geta said dusting herself off. "What question do you have for me?"

"Who and what exactly are you?" He asked as she sat down on a large boulder with one leg crossed over the other.

"I am an artificial Saiyan, created by Dr. Gero." She said surreptitiously. Trunks' mouth dropped. Well this raised more questions than answered.

"How're you an artificial Saiyan? And Dr. Gero is alive?"

"Ah, ah, ah. More flying, then I will tell you." So they went back to practicing. This time Geta stayed in the air longer and did not fall down. She lowered herself onto the ground.

"I'm ninety-seven percent Saiyan and three percent human. Yes, Dr. Gero was revived."

"By who?"

"Babidi, revived them all. That's the only freebie I'm giving you just because you're cute." They continued to practice until Geta was able to stay in the air and fly and Geta had to tell Trunks the rest.

"Who do you work for?"

"Freiza enslaved me into servitude. He said if I carry out his wishes he'll set me free and give me my life back."

"Freiza's not one to trust." Trunks said. "He destroyed my father's home planet and killed his parents."

"Pfft! I didn't say I willingly followed Freiza." She said nudging him. They were sitting together on a boulder overlooking the lake. Evening had fallen across the sky.

"So how did Dr. Gero acquire the ability to make artificial Saiyans?"

"He took the cells from your father and implanted them in me."

"Well… that explains a lot." He said referring to her fighting style and energy attacks being exactly like his dads or how their names were similar. There was a moment of silence and Geta broke tension.

"So… who sent you?" She said twirling her ponytail sheepishly.

"He doesn't want me to say."

"He? C'mon, who is this secret admirer?"

"M-my dad… Vegeta." He finally replied while scolding himself for telling her. Geta said nothing after that. She just kind of smirked and stared off into the glistening waters feeling flattered. Trunks got up and bid her farewell.

**2 Hours Later**

"You did what?" Vegeta shouted at Trunks.

"W-well you see we were playing this game and-" Trunks began but Vegeta picked him off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"I didn't tell you to play games and _you _my idiot son… why on Earth would you teach the _enemy_ to fly?"

. "Quid pro quo dad! It was the only way I could get her to talk!" Trunks pleaded. Vegeta set him down but before he did he punched him in the arm before leaving the room. Trunks was rubbing the spot where his dad punched him.

"…Oww."


End file.
